Wizarding food
by GabxLuci027
Summary: This is part of a series called The magic of food. Takes place in first book. Rated T for Zebra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter arrives...No Toriko san don't eat the owl

Chapter Text

Someone once said that there are rocks as cold and filled with flavors like that of ice-cream, it is known as rock creams .

Someone once said that there are trees with pastries filled with cherry, blueberry and Lemon as leaves, it is known as Lucky leaf squares.

Toriko's House

The four kings and Komatsu along with their animals were relaxing while Komatsu with help from Yu (wall penguin) making multiple salads, pork with broccoli, gravy with mashed potato's, and for desert butterscotch pudding along with melted glacial water as the drink.

After setting the table and saying their grace they were about to eat when an owl swooped in landing on Komatsu's shoulder.

Noticing a letter tied to the owl's leg Komatsu gently untied it before he opening it and scanning the contents. "What's it say Komatsu" asked Coco as he poured water into everyone's cup.

"It says: To Komatsu and the Four Kings we are pleased to announce that you have been selected to teach cooking lessons at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry your response will be greatly appreciative the term of school starts August 8th.

Signed Minerva Mcgonagle Head deputy and head of the House of Gryffendor.

What do you think should we go asked Komatsu.

It sounds like fun said Coco.

I would like to see this so called Magic they use said Sunny.

Then we should go said Toriko as he held the frantic owl above his mouth.

Aaauuuuuuuhhh! Toriko san no don't eat that poor owl wailed Komatsu.

Argument began as two of the four kings tried to get the traumatized bird away from Toriko.

Another argument began but this time between Toriko and Zebra about the latter eating all the food.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Komatsu and company arrive at Diagon Alley.-

The group bought cauldrons, potions, wands but no animals they already had pets.

The last stop on their list was getting clothes or in the appropriate term robes.

Toriko and Coco were the first to get fitted.

The next one was Sunny who demanded he have some of the most amazing robes money could buy.

Zebra flat out refused to wear robes and practically scared to death the seamstress and the magic tape measurer.

That only left Komatsu and Yun (the wall penguin) who insisted on getting accessories for himself.

So there they were getting measured along with an adorable blonde with grey eyes.

The door bell dinged and in came a shaggy looking black haired boy wearing glasses with green eyes.

Komatsu spoke first, "So are you two going to Hogwarts?"

"I know I am my father told me its great." said the Blonde boy.

I never even heard of magic until just a few days ago and so far I love it said the bispectical boy.

Oh how rude of me, my name is draco Malfoy may I have your names inquired the stormy eyed boy asked.

"My name is Komatsu and this little fellow is named Yun."

My name is Harry... Harry Potter.

Its a pleasure to meet you said Draco receiving a surprised look from Harry.

"Y-you aren't going to ask for a autograph asked Harry completely surprised.

"Merlin no I was raised to not be like common folk." scoffed Draco as he turned his head to the side tilting it up so his nose was up in the air giving him a superior look. Harry looked at him in awe. After a few more minutes they were all set and bid goodbye to each other waiting anxiously to get to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

Happy Thanksgiving people. Please review.

Five days before the start of school Komatsu and co. arrived at Hogwarts to settle in and be able to move around freely with out the problem of getting lost in the hallways of the illustrious school.

Sunny admired the beautiful art strewn all on the walls of Hogwarts, Coco was entranced with the centaurs and the astronomy room, the house elves adored Toriko for his eating habits and Komatsu for his wonderful cooking. As for Zebra well he was practically terrorizing the Forbidden Forest occupants.

Komatsu was shown, by professor flitwick, where he would be teaching down near the dungeons, easier for the house elves to stalk up the pantry. Cooking utensils and ingredients where stored in a rather large pantry off to the side while tables of mahogany filled the room for the students work area, and a big black board for Komatsu to write down the directions for cooking. Komatsu's office was attached to the class room and Profesorry Flitwick explained that Komatsu could decorate the room however he liked, there was also what seemed to be behind another door an attached living space complete with a full on bathroom a cozy kitchen a living room and bedroom. Do to the fact that the four king's refused to leave Komatsu's side extra beds were added along with an increase of space.

Next they went to meet the staff. They were introduced to Hagrid and Professor Sprout both nice people even if they seemed to be a bit too obsessed with their respective jobs. Next were Madame Hooch, Madame Pinch and Professor McGonagall who are quite the no nonsense sort of people and not one's to cross. Meetings filch the caretaker and his cat Ms. Norris was a bit of a shaky introduction but not as much as meeting Professor Sybil Trewlany who Coco whispered that her prophecis didn't come true but the ones that did means one must be on their guards. Professor Quarrel seemed like a nice man even though he stuttered a lot to Komatsu but later on in the privacy of their own rooms the four king's silent agreed never to leave Komatsu with Quarrel alone, they had a bad feeling about him. As for Professor Snape, Komatsu didn't think he was truly horrible in fact he seemed just like Zebra they both had a softer side to them it was just buried deep down in side of them. Like way deep, I mean deep deep deep deep down like a twenty thousand leagues under the sea (movie and a book) deep. Finally Komatsu and the four king's meet the head master, Album Dumbledore, a man who felt like a gentle and loving grandfather.

Now that introductions are done the head master led everyone to the teachers lounge to eat before going to bed. The meal was served and was greatly enjoyed, well really only Komatsu and his friends were eating the rest couldn't handle how Zebra and Toriko shoveled the meal down their throats (they were already on their twentieth helping).

After awhile the meal was done and everyone left for tomorrow was when the students arrived. Everyone went their separate ways though a few were little green from witnessing the glutton a Zebra and Toriko eat.

Notes:

That's it for now guys, I am going with the guy who played Dumbledore in movies one and two. He's more of the grandfatherly type which is what I want for this series. It's suppose to be more fun and less dark like the Harry Potter books five to seven which to me seem pretty dark even though I have not read or watched the movies/books. Man I am tired but thanksgiving does that to people I guess.


	4. Spells and the kitchen

Learning how to use a wand was quite tricky which Komatsu found out when he accidentally gave professor McGonagall cat ears and a tail. Luckily it was quickly fixed but it turns out Komatsu isn't the only one having trouble with his wand. Toriko it seemed could only summon food and Sunny when he summoned anything or cast anything resulted in it turning into dust.

Zebra ... let's not talk about Zebra on the other hand Coco seems to be doing the best out of all of them except when it came to potions after all potions is just like cooking.

The days passed and in so the four king's and Komatsu became decent at mastering their wands which were fine for them for now mostly because Komatsu didn't want a temper tantrum to occur like it did the last time the four king's competed but that's a story for another day.

Komatsu's classroom is finally finished. Sure it was not a problem for the house elves to gather tables, kitchen utensils, fire places, and ingredients. No the main problem was trying to get electricity to work in place filled with magic. Apparently the two didn't mix well considering the twenty-five broken stoves plus ovens and trying to make sure the walk in fridge and freezers didn't warp into being unusable was to be honest down right frustrating but not as much as trying to get the house elves to stop punishing themselves for not being to be able to do their duty. It seemed nobody knew how to or if they were sure electricity and magic could exist in harmony together until one day the ovens and stoves were working and the walk in freezer and fridge didn't warp into a twisted version of art. Komatsu shed tears of joy at having his classroom finally working in peaceful bliss.

Later three of the four king's (Zebra is terrifying the Forbidden Forest Occupents into submission again) pulled Komatsu aside and said that they saw Professor Snape being able to get the electricity working in the class room. Komatsu made a batch of sweets for the unsocial professor a batch of sweets to express his gratitude, it turned out to be a big success, Professor Snape it seems has quite a large sweet tooth. Anyways since the class room was now finished the group could focus more on their spells and potions were now on a better level than before.

Days went by and it was time for the students to come back to school

Notes:

I ordered some harry potter books from Amazon so I can be more knowledgeable about what I am suppose to be doing. So I won't be posting on this story for a while .  
Please review .


End file.
